Within a birdcage
by valorycruz
Summary: "Dark Link I love him so much I will defeat his captors so I can free him from his birdcage and tragic past... But at the moment he is within a birdcage... But I swear to the Godesses I will free him of his hellish past and keep him in my arms breaking the chains on his heart one by one and only then will he be truly free from his birdcage...That I promise!


**Hello people of fan fiction this is a new story to prove my love to The Legend Of Zelda I hope these chapters are longer because I planned them to be…. so if there not feel free to yell at me XD! ANYWHO this will have some boy x boy so if you don't like only the first bundle of chapters would be good for your health anyway this is a Dark Link x Link fan fiction so enjoy!**

**~Chapter 1:As a boy**

"Link! Link! Are you ok!?" "…" Please Link Answer Me!" "U-…Uncle?…" "~sigh~ Your ok!" "Yes but where are we? And why are you running? I was just…" "No Time Link!" _"There he is shoot him!" __"DAMN!" _*gunshots* "AGGH!" "UNCLE!" "Damn it they got me legs.." "Uncle! Uncle! What can I do to help you please tell me!" "Link listen you have to get out of here!"

"UNCLE! I cant possibly do that! NO! I wouldn't do that!" "You have to go!" "B-But Uncle your hurt!" "I'll be fine ! Just Go! NOW!" "LIAR! That's exactly what my parents told me but….THEY NEVER CAME BACK! Please Uncle you're the only family I have left I'm not going to leave you to die! *hugs*" "Oh Link…Forgive me…" "What?"

Links Uncle pushed Link off him and into one of the many small holes that now littered Kakariko Village because of the many bombs that had hit the place. "UNCLE NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

"Silence Link there coming…." "Bu-" "Hush! Link everything will be ok *smiles*" "O-ok.." "There he is!" A strange man walked up to Links Uncle then began to speak, "Now listen fat man! Just tell us were the blondie is! Then me my gang and Lord Ganondorf will leave you and this wonderful village alone! But if you don't…I'll be forced to kill you!"

"Louis we used to be friends… Don't let Ganondorfs power blind you!"

"You really are a fool Jack!…. To bad really you would make a great minion… How about if you join Lord Ganondorfs army we leave the child alone and as soon as he turns 17 well kill him it will be quick and painless not to mention you don't have to watch! Good deal eh?"

"never" "Jack…you really are a fool" Louis raise his sword and quickly brought it down slicing Jacks abdomen in half emitting a loud cry of pain before he fell silent. Link still in the hole watching was now trembling uncontrollably eyes wide with horror and utter shock and were shaking with pure anguish. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"L-…Link…live…for me…" then Links Uncles blood started to drip into the hole. and this finally broke link. He accidentally cried out as he fell to his knees and broke into frenzy of tears. " Uncle…Uncle please…come back…IM SORRY!" Link screeched not realizing he had just blown his cover.

"he's in here!" one Louis's friend shrieked to signal the others. Link gasped in shock realizing what he had just done.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Louis said in displeasure while pulling link out of the hole by the hair and throwing him to the ground. Then he snapped his fingers ordering some low-life minions to seize Links hands over his head.

"I've been looking ALL over for you since you escaped! Louis said cruelly. "But… we all know how THAT tuned out" Louis said looking towards the butchered body that laid by the hole Link was subsided in.

Link covered his eyes with his bangs his trembling increased feeling mixed emotions cloud his heart and mind as he began to cry. _this is all my fault if I had not run away Uncle would still be ok…he'd be alive…THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! _Link thought. Louis gripped Links chin and forced him to look up he licked his lips at the beautiful scene before him and proud that he made Link cry.

"Now I'll start…were we left off.." Louis muttered leaning down to steel Links first kiss when something in his pocket started to ring making all of them jump except the displeased Louis and the heart broken Link.

"Louis the child alone." A gruff voice stated firmly. "But Lord Gonondorf why?" Louis answered absolutely bewildered by his new order. "Because I want to show him how powerless he is when Hyrule falls FOLLOWED BY THE WHOLE WORLD! Even when he's a hero…Not mention I'm going to need him and a certain foolish princess." The Evil King stated burstin out into a fit of laughter.

"Fine" Louis muttered disapprovingly through gritted teeth. When the Evil King hung up he turned to Link anger and lust evident in his clear white eyes.

"He said to let you live… He never said I couldn't punish you for leaving him…" Louis rammed his finger into Links beautiful right saphire colored eye. Breaking and tearing the delicate mixture of cells, fluids, blood vessels, membranes, tissues and nerves. Turning the beautiful blue colored eye into a horrid crimson red. After a while Links eye was reduced to mush.

Links shrieks were heard through out Kakariko Village but everyone was to afraid of Louis's gang to help the now suffering boy that everyone had cared greatly for. So he was left to suffer.

After Links brutal treatment he was left in the rain to suffer. People passed by Link but did not help because they thought all hope for the poor boy was lost… that he was beyond repair. Not to mention they were to ashamed of them selves for not helping Link thinking even if they did save him he would hate them for ever.

But one teenage boy came up to him and held out his hand with care and compassion and whispered to Link, "Come with me…I'll make all the pain seem….far away…"

Link immediately woke up in a cold sweat holding his throbbing head while breathing heavily.

He's been having the same dream for the past couple days now but one thing was different….That boy that always makes him come back to sweet yet cruel reality never came to help. That day Link had helped himself out of that nightmare as a six year old child.

Somehow he had gotten himself lost in The Lost Woods and found his way found his way into Kokiri Village convinced The Great Deku Tree to let him stay in the village and even made one friend…..Saria the only Kokiri that excepted him.

Link was often bullied because he did not have a guardian fairy, he grew taller every year and his only friend was a girl. The Kokiri was a tribe of children that never aged and was protected by The Great Deku Tree as to Link he was a Hylian and he knew it he was gonna age whether he wanted to or not Hylians parents or guardians were supposed to protect them but Link had neither.

Link was always doing a job he came home everyday exhausted, dehydrated and starved but….he earned everyday of his life and though the Kokiri say his life must be terrible.…. It was better than the fate he would've faced if it weren't for his uncle.

Link placed a hand on the white gauze eye patch that had old blood stains that Saria gave him a long time ago and sighed in relief that he was ok and safe.

"Well I better get ready for a new day of work!" Link said excitedly with a smile. Link cherished everyday as if it was his last! Link absolutely loved to be a free bird he hated to be caged so now that he was free he never took his freedom for granted.

**Well that was chapter one I'll update soon if I get ok feedback! Oh and no smut till WAY later just letting you know so please leave a review saying whether you like or dislike the story ok! TILL NEXT TIME PEOPLES! **


End file.
